Remnant's Reapers: Swords
by CaptainQuackin
Summary: The Grim Reapers... A 'terrorist' group known to the whole world, has just declared war on Vale, and you just so happened to join it. Welcome to the Reapers, we fight for equality for all. One for all, and all for one as they say. A band of brothers and sisters, bonds to never be broken. May you uphold that saying. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

' _It looks like the new initiates have arrived. I hope this batch is as good as the last one! At this rate we'll take down Vale by the end of the year. If these recruits aren't anything to sneeze at. we'll just have to mold them into the Reapers they need to be.'_

"Alright new recruits! Welcome to the Reapers!" The soon to be members of our little family step out of the train and turn their eyes to me. "Most of you are here because you believe in our cause, and others are here because we paid them. Whoever you are and why you're here doesn't matter now! You're now one of us, one of our family and a part of our revolution!"

My hands find their way to my pockets as I pace back and forth in front of them. "For those of you who haven't seen me on the news, I am the leader of this little organization. You may call me Reaper. It's obvious that, that's not my real name, but I can never be too cautious. We never know who's watching us."

"That being said, let's go ahead and get the orientation tradition out of the way." I take Remnant's Reclaimer off my back and slide it out of the way. "Anyone who thinks they're strong come and face me. If you win I might step down from my position and let you take over, or we'll supply you with a large fortune. You're free to choose."

' _So initiates… Are you ready for the tasks that await you? Are you ready to stand for what is right? If you are, then please, step forward.'_

* * *

 **GRIM REAPER APPLICATION:**

 **Name:**

Code-name:

Age: (15 and Older)

Gender:

Race: (Human/Faunus?)

Appearance:

Clothing:

Color/Emblem: (Optional: This may also apply to their own aura color.)

Weapon: (Don't make this too overpowered)

Semblance: (I want a lot of variety when it comes to these, and make sure they aren't too overpowered.)

Personality:

Sexuality:

Alignment: (Good/Neutral/Evil maybe something in between?)

Bio:

Position in Organization: (Grunt, Assassin, Leader, Strike Team, Hired Help, Tactician, Fight Instructor, General, Advisor ... etc.) (There will be only two leaders, and Reaper will be one of them.)(This is what your character will end up becoming throughout the course of the story. If you want to make your character a leader, make sure to have something else as a back-up in case they aren't chosen.)

Misc: (Just any little tidbits of information you would like to share with your character)

* * *

 _A/N: Alright! Time for a new project! Welcome to Remnant's Reapers: Swords! This is a RWBY SYOC that will be told through the eyes of the freedom fighting 'terrorist' organization known as the Grim Reapers! However, that is not all there is to this story! There is a story called Remnant's Reapers: Shields over on my good friend Revolution921's profile that will be telling the same story, but through the eyes of the students at Beacon! If you want to apply and read the other story go over check it out! This story is accepting 12 OC's that will play key parts in the Reapers. Also… PLEASE SEND YOUR CHARACTER'S TO ME THROUGH PERSONAL MESSAGES. I really don't want the reviews to be full of submissions that will reveal everything about the characters that are to be accepted._

 _Finally, if you want to help write this story, just message Rev or I! We would gladly accept help!_

 _Have a Great Day! – Cap Quack_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright! We got a full roster of amazing characters! There were sooooo many good characters submitted, and sadly we couldn't accept them all. If your character wasn't accepted that doesn't necessarily mean they were bad, it just means that they didn't have role to play in this story. If your character wasn't accepted I'm deeply sorry, and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story. Now that, that's out of the way let's get Orientation started! -Quackin_

 _Kehehe this is going to be interested. I'm Penumbro and I'm here to help this guy with ideas and editing, so he considers me an author of sorts so I guess I'll put on the metaphorical shoe! Hope you guys are looking forward to this as much as we are- Penumbro_

* * *

Reaper's words echo throughout the cavern as everyone working stops what they're doing and turn to us.

It seems we've become the center of attention, and everyone's expecting someone to accept.

And accept we do, Ten out of the sixteen recruits among us step forward ready to take him on. From what I can see the people that had decided to challenge him consisted of; a medium sized purple haired girl, a black haired cat girl, a tall blonde haired armored man, a tall black and red haired dude, a giant red brownish haired man, another giant blonde man, a small brown haired lady, a spiky haired guy, a muscular red haired guy, and myself.

The six that didn't accept consist of a bored looking man with messy black hair, an extremely small jet black haired girl, a blue haired man, a small young girl, a small young guy, and a black and gray haired giant.

As we all stepped forward the people watching quickly form a circle around all of us and begin to cheer.

An impressed smirk graces the Reaper's cleanly shaven face. "Well aren't you a gutsy group! I've never had this many initiates challenge me at once! You're all going places." He remarks, nodding slightly.

"Well…. Who's first?" He asks all of us, though his voice implies he could easily take us all on at once. 'He's arrogant, this is going to be an interesting battle.' I think to myself as I look to the others and once again, we're all waiting for someone else to go first. But this time it's different, we all want to see the way he fights so we can adjust our battle tactics accordingly.

Just as I'm about to volunteer to go first, the black and red haired dude brushes past me and steps forward. "That'd be me. You might wanna pick up your weapon! I don't wanna gut you too easily!" He declares to Reaper, unsheathing his weapon and pointing it at the man, who simply smirks, which gives way to a slight chuckle.

"I admire your enthusiasm, but you might wanna listen up real quick. We're gonna give you a code name and then I'm going to beat you with one hand behind my back, soooo… What code name do you want?" Reaper asks the man, still showing no sign of following his demands. 'Is he really that confident?' I think to myself, make a mental note to be extra cautious and watch this match as carefully as I could.

The man stands there in contemplation for a few seconds before a large grin spreads across his face, as if he had an epiphany. He slams his sword into the ground and loudly proclaims not only to our new boss, but to all of us, as well. "From here on I'll be known as Black Wolf and you'll regret underestimating me."

Reaper couldn't contain himself any longer and lets out a loud, hearty laugh, using his hands to support him on his knees. After taking a moment to compose himself, in which 'Black Wolf' looked visibly put-off, Reaper stands straight once more. "Alright then! Come at me!" He gets into what I believe is a high class fighting stance and motions for Wolf to charge at him.

Wolf unsheathes his huge black sword from the earth and flourishes it quickly engulfing the massive blade in fire, and charges at Reaper.

What happens next I can't really describe, all I can say is one second Wolf is swinging his beast of a sword at Reaper and the next second, the sword is across the room and Wolf is on the other side of the ring clutching his stomach.

The rest of us look at each other and back at our new boss, who simply turns to our group and beckons to us. "Alright who's next?"

One after another we all step into the ring with him and declare to him our new code name. All the fights start and end with several variants of the first result. It didn't take me very many matches to see why he didn't even pull out his weapon.

The purple haired girl was up next. "I'll be known as Tempest from here on out." She says as she unsheathes her dagger and forms it into a spear. "I won't be as easy as he was." Tempest says as she shoots lightning out of her spear. Her efforts prove fruitless as she is quickly knocked out when Reaper ducks under the lighting, closes the distance in an instant, and proceeds to hit her square in the chin with an uppercut.

The cat girl claimed the code name 'Shadow' and pulls out her black and white katanas. She doesn't even last a minute before he roundhouse kicks her into the crowd.

The tall blond armored man is next up to bat. "You can call me Sentinal, and I'm looking forward to testing your abilities." Sentinel pulls out his assault rifle and begins firing. The bullets hit Reaper square in the chest, and a bit of blood spurts out. The boss begins to glow a dark red and suddenly the bullets aren't doing anything to him. Reaper rushes him and Sentinel is cradling his head on the sideline in seconds. 'What was that?! Is that his semblance or just one of his abilities?!' I think to myself and a slight feeling of doubt creeps into the back of my mind

The giant red brownish haired man is next. "You may call me Goliath… I'll also accept Leader of the Reapers." He seems pretty cocky, but I don't really blame him. His weapon is a giant two sided axe, he has a right to be arrogant. Well he 'had' a reason to be arrogant. That is, until Reaper stopped the axe mid chop and threw him across the room.

The small brown haired lady is next in line. "Just call me Ghost. We'll be seeing your's soon." She pulls on a pair of black leather gloves and smiles. "You're not the only one skilled in Martial Arts." And with that statement she charges him head on ready to fight. He doesn't even flinch when he grabs her hand out of a punch and proceeds to kick her in the back.

"Look at the good that did you, try not to be so confident in your skills unless you know you far outclass your opponent." 'Is… Is he lecturing us?'

The spiky haired guy walks into the center of the ring and throws his hands up in defeat. "I've been watching each of the fights… and there is absolutely no way I could take you on at my current skill level. So, all I'm here to do is state that Bishop is my code name and to walk away."

The red haired man calls out from the sideline. "I'm with Bishop on this one, there's no way I can take you. I'll just announce that I'm Freezer Burn and be done with it."

The Blonde haired giant is next. "I'm Ursa. Let's go ahead and get this over with." Ursa looks serious as he pulls out his Heavy Machine Gun. A dull light can barely be seen emanating from him as bullets fly at Reaper. I'm about to write this battle off as another instant loss when Ursa dodges a punch thrown at him and returns with a punch of his own.

Reaper's face says it all as he flies a small distance away from Ursa. "Well, well, well… Looks like someone's pulling out all the stops! I might as well do the same." And with that Reaper removes his other fist from behind his back. "Well not all the stops, but you get what I mean."

Reaper is in his face in a second and they have what I can only describe as an epic fist fight.

Ursa jumps back, pulls out two red handled bowie knives, and charges back in swinging his knives with precision. The rest of the battle is both of them throwing blows and dodging the blows thrown at them. That is until Ursa drops to the floor and Reaper kicks him out of the ring.

That leaves… Well me. I step out into the ring and speak up. "Just call me Fort. I would have thrown my weapons away and insisted on a fair fight, but… From what I've seen even with my weapons this won't be fair. That doesn't mean I won't give it my all."

Reaper glances me over and laughs. "I respect your tenacity. Alright let's see what you got Fort."

I pull out the Fallen Moon Blade and point it at him. The Fallen Moon Blade is a 6 foot long Guan Dao, chainsaw, shotgun combo. The blade part of the staff is basically a chainsaw that is powered by a small motor that is easily visible on the blade.

"En garde!" And with that random exclamation Reaper charges me both his fists raised.

It takes every single ounce of concentration I have to just dodge the guy. His fists are lightning fast and it looks likes he's barely even trying.

He throws a right hook, and I take the opportunity to duck under it and take a stab at him.

Just as I'm about to celebrate the large gash I just gave him his elbow comes down on my head, I fall to the floor, and the next thing I know, I'm suddenly over by the rest of the initiates.

"Welp, that's a wrap. You've all tried and failed to defeat me… Welcome to the Reapers my brethren!" And with that exclamation the crowd, who had stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal erupted in applause.

"One last thing. The six of you who didn't fight me, come up and choose your code name!"

The bored looking man walks up with his hands in his pockets. "Just call me R."

The young girl walks up with a smile. "Please call me Ears."

The small jet black haired girl looks around and chuckles. "I'd love it if you called me Trickster."

The small young man chuckles. "I'm Hex. You would do well to remember it."

And finally the black gray haired giant decided to speak up. "I'd appreciate it if you called me Monolith."

"Alright recruits! The fun is over, I'd like you to report to your new lodgings and we'll put you to work in the morning." Reaper clasps his hands as he announces that to us.

After everyone got their lodging locations from him, our group dispersed, those who had chosen to fight, me included, weren't in much of a mood to talk amongst one another. Odds are we were all trying to nurse our pride back to usual levels. When I got to my room, I threw myself on my bed and pretended to be asleep. I didn't care to introduce myself to my potential bunk mates, I wanted to reflect on how easily I was beaten. Proper introductions could be made tomorrow before we were put to work tomorrow. After ruminating on my loss a bit more and deciding it really was futile, I relaxed and let slumber finally take me.

* * *

 _A/N: Well there you have it! The cast has been introduced and thoroughly gotten the crap kicked out of them. I hope you aren't all too worried about Reaper being overpowered. He's just got years of experience and extremely intense training under his belt. He's only as good as the people under him. The next chapter is where all the character development and action is going down, so I hope you're ready for it!_

 _Also kudos to Fort's creator for making a character that makes a perfect protagonist. - Quackin_

 _Question of the Chapter: Out of everyone's brief interactions who is your favorite Initiate so far?_

 _(That Reaper guy's crazy! But I enjoyed writing him xD -Pen)_


End file.
